


let it snow let it snow

by mandyb1961



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/pseuds/mandyb1961
Summary: something that might happen over Christmas hope so.





	let it snow let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> once again haven't really prove read it and again typed without thinking so again might not be very good.

it had been snowing steadily since early afternoon and it didn't look as though it was going to ease up any time soon.

so much for finishing on time thought Serena, for once the red phone hadnt been ringing off the wall, she looked out the kitchen window again, hugging a coffee. she heard a soft sigh next to her, closing her eyes tight trying not to cry. "loved christmas snow when i was a kid, but its just a inconvience now, good job flats just around the corner." Leah was standing behind her just a whisper away from her back. 

Serena just looked out wishing that she was in Nairobi at least she'd be warm and in the arms of the one she had begged to stay and agreed to stay for eternity, but that seemed so far away now. 

"Serena," Fletch's voice carried a mixture of dont you dare and concern for one of his oldest friends, who had tried and failed to help her when she needed a friend. he tried again "sorry doctor falkenher i need to talk to ms campbell on her own if you don't mind," she started to reply, "serena i." Serena turned and looked at her, "just go dont you think we've hurt the one i truly loved and, and i let her go thinking it would be for the best, but for who for you think again, it was a mistake and i'll be paying for it for the rest of my life, now just go."

Leah searched her face trying to try and see if she was being serious or just saying that cause of Fletch being here, not getting the positive answer she wanted she just nodded, didn't look at Fletch and walked away.

Fletch took the mug away from her hands, and replaced them with his own, he pulled her into a hug wishing he was the former trauma sergeion she wanted to be. 

they were still holding each other when donna burst into the room, "emergency car accident in 10,", he looked over Serena's shoulder and nodded. 

"Come on, lets see what we can do and hope makes someone's christmas by getting them better." the slowly walked out, and within a couple of minutes Jason came in wheeling in the trolley, he couldnt look at Serena, no change there she thought he really did miss and love his auntie bernie. 

the parmamedic started "53 year old female, kid ran across the road she tried to avoid him, and ended up hitting a traffic sign, suspected broken leg, was awake, jason here's been talking to her to keep her awake, bad cut on her forehead at moment no sign of concussion." Serena looked at the bloodsoaked face and nearly threw up, it was Bernie.

"jason," he looked up from Bernie to Serena, he quitely spoke, "you told Greta she's not family does that mean you can treat her, i dont' want to loose her even if you have auntie serena."

Fletch imediately took control, "Jason take her down to xtray then Bay 2 please nurse jackson, Essie page Ric, Serena go into your office." 

Serena didn't or couldn't move, Leah quietly stood next to her and reached out to take her to her no thier office her's and Bernie's, "don't touch me," she watched them wheel bernie away, she felt a feather light touch on her arm, "Serena," she looked into Ric's face full of concern and love at the same time. 

"Come on, haven't you got patients to check up on doctor falkener," he led Serena to her office and closed the door behind them. she slumped down on the sofa, he sat next to her. "she's been trough worst, and so have you."

they didnt say anything for what seemed a enternity when in reality it was only a couple of hours, Donna knocked on the door, "Bernie's back," Ric stood up and followed her out the door.

"thought you'd need a fresh coffee." Leah said standing by the door, holding out a mug, Serena looked at her. "When Arthur died, she was there, When Elanor died she was there and i kept pushing her away, but she never stoped even when i went away she was still supporting me and Jason, then when i came back and even let me go when i said i couldn't go back with her to Niarobi. and then you, you came along and i did the one thing i said i'd never do i cheated, it was as bad as when Edward did, with him it was one night stands and i still forgave him. she cheated on her ex and i couldn't forgive her, but over time i did and i knew i didn't deserve her after Elanor but she kept saying we can do this. and how did i repay all that support not just for me but helping Jason. being the grown up and letting me go, even thought she didn't want to. and how do i repay her, you, cause i couldn't wait becuase she was planning to come home and be at our boy's wedding and she wanted to suprise him as well as me." 

Leah started to sit down still holding the mug, "don't, i said go away i mean it just go away, i really hope she gives me another chance, not that i deserve one again." Leah puts the mug on the desk and walks past donna, "Serena Bernie's back in bay 2, i've got her personal effects," she handed the rucksack that bernie had with her that faitful day.

"Do you want to call Cam or....." Serena shook her head "no i'd better do it that's if he'll answer my call."

she put down the bag and opened it thinking if i call using bernie's phone he's bound to pick up, she found it amongst the clothes and thats when she noticed a small box, a ring shaped box. she took it out with shaking hands. she didn't dare open it and placed it back in the bag, taking Bernie's phone, and before she could say anything, "Well Madre what did she say, mum Charlie sssshh, mum." serena gulped down a sob, "Cameron its Serena your mum's been in an accident," she paused seeing ric coming in and sitting by her side, he looked into her eyes and just nodded and grinned, whispered "tell them she's got a broken leg and a bad bump on her head but she's going to be ok and she's asking for the future mrs wolfe, wouldn't know who she is do you?" 

He took the phone out of her hand and repeated what he'd just told Serena, Donna stood in front of her and held out her hand. Serena allowed herself to be pulled up and taken to a curtained off bay 2, and there she was her Bernie with a shy smile on her face, complete with a angry looking red mark on the side of her face. She held out her hand, Serena stumbled and fell into a awarkward embrace, and thats how Jason, Cam and Charlotte found them a couple of hours later.

They looked at them and both mouthed "yes", and Serena looked down at her eternity ring and softly kissed it. vowing never to take it off, even when it was replaced a couple months later with a wedding ring.


End file.
